lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Song List
The songs that have appeared or are planned to appear in The Lion Guard are listed here. Songs General *''Call of the Guard'' (theme song): The Lion Guard Chorus *''Here Comes the Lion Guard'' (main credits song): Beau Black and Karabo Mogane *''It Is Time: Beau Black *The Lion Guard Alphabet: Andrew Kishino *Five Little Monkeys: Rob Cantor *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star: Rob Cantor *Mulberry Bush: Genevieve Goings The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri): Beau Black *Zuka Zama: Bunga *Tonight We Strike: Janja, Janja's clan and Mzingo *Kion's Lament: Kion The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * ''Fujo: Beau Black * The Path of Honor: Simba and Kion * Bring Back a Legend: Janja, Janja's clan and Ushari * Today is my Day: Makini Battle for the Pride Lands *''We Will Defend: Beau Black *A New Way to Go: Janja and Jasiri *On the Last Night: The Lion Guard *When I Led the Guard: Scar Season 1 *We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa): Jasiri and Kion (Episode 1) *Don't Make a Stink: Ono, Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa (Episode 2) *Bunga the Wise: Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga (Episode 3) *Make Way for Bunga the Wise: Timon, Pumbaa, Thurston, Shingo and other Pride Landers (Episode 3) *Duties of the King: Zazu and Simba (Episode 4) *Outta the Way: Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (Episode 5) *Jackal Style: Reirei and Dogo's Siblings (Episode 6) *Our Kupatana Community: Twiga, feat. Basi, Muhanga, Mtoto's Mom and Mbuni (Episode 6) *My Own Way: Fuli (Episode 7) *All Hail the Vultures: Mzingo, Mwoga, Male Vulture and Mzingo's Parliament (Episode 8) *Utamu: Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga (Episode 8) *Hero Inside: Beshte (Episode 9) *Bird of a Thousand Voices: Tamaa (Episode 10) *Panic and Run: Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (Episode 11) *Trail to Hope: Alex Cartañá (Episode 12) *Hakuna Matata: Simba, Nala, Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono (Episode 13) *Life in the Pride Lands: Beshte (Episode 14) *We'll Make You a Meal: Reirei, Goigoi, and Mjomba's Pack (Episode 15) *Find Your Roar: Beau Black (Episode 16) *Chungu's Lament: Chungu (Episode 17) *Baboons!: Fuli (Episode 18) *Beware of the Zimwi: Rafiki (Episode 19) *Lions Over All: Zira and Kion (Episode 20) *Stand Up, Stand Out: Bunga, Fuli and Beshte (Episode 21) *Kuishi Ni Kucheka: Beau Black (Episode 22) *Running with the King: Bunga (Episode 23) *Hadithi the Hero: Hadithi and Ono (Episode 24) *Making Hippo Lanes: Beshte (Episode 25) *Tickbirds and Rhinos: Kifaru and Mwenzi (Episode 26) Season 2 *Teke Ruka Teleza: Bunga, Hamu, Juhudi, Young Serval, Little Monkey and Young Rhino (Episode 1) *Welcome to the Summit: Simba and Zazu (Episode 2) *The Traveling Baboon Show: Uroho (Episode 3) *A Real Meal: Mpishi and Mwoga (Episode 4) *I Have A Plan: Scar, Ushari and Janja (Episode 6) *Look on the Bright Side: Beshte (Episode 7) *Three of a Kind: Beau Black (Episode 8) *The Worst Hyena We Know: Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (Episode 9) *May There Be Peace: Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Bunga (Episode 10) *Big Bad Kenge: Ushari (Episode 11) *Christmas in the Pride Lands: Bunga, Timon and Pumbaa (Episode 12) *The Twelve Ways of Christmas: Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte and Ono (Episode 12) *I Do Have a Great Deal to Say: Zazu, Janja and Chungu (Episode 13) *Fabulous Dhahabu: Dhahabu, Raha, Starehe and Dhahabu's Herd (Episode 14) *Give a Little Guy a Chance: Hodari (Episode 15) *We're the Smartest: Janja, Reirei, Janja's Clan and Reirei's Pack (Episode 16) *Good King Simba: Rafiki and Pride Landers (Episode 17) *The Faster I Go: Fuli (Episode 18) *I'm Gonna Run This Dump: Janja, Reirei and Mzingo (Episode 19 ) *Now You See Me, Now You Don't: Kinyonga (Episode 20) *Wisdom on the Walls: Makini (Episode 21) *The Zebra Mastermind (song): Thurston and Thurston's Herd (Episode 22) *Kwetu Ni Kwetu: Jasiri and Jasiri's Clan (Episode 23) *Nothin’ to Fear Down Here: Kuchimba (Episode 24) *Shujaa Ponda: Shujaa (Episode 25) *Shujaa Ponda (Reprise): Shujaa (Episode 25) *Pride Landers Unite!: Beau Black (Episode 26) *Prance With Me: Dhahabu, Dhahabu's herd and Pride Landers (Episode 27) *Tujiinue: Timon and Pumbaa (Episode 28) *Tujiinue (Reprise): Fuli (Episode 28) *Height and Sight: Anga and Ono (Episode 29) Season 3 * ''The Tree of Life: Makucha (Episode 3) * A Snow Monkey's Home: Yuki and Yuki's Troop (Episode 4) * Ghost of the Mountain: Domog and Domog's Pack (Episode 5) * Anything: Makini and Ono (Episode 6) * That's the Dolphin Way: Lumba-Lumba (Episode 7) * As You Move Forward: Fikiri and Kitendo (Episode 8) * Flamingo Dance Party: flamingos (Episode 9) * You Best Not Mess With Mama: Mama Binturong and her porcupines (Episode 10) Videos Call of the Guard The Lion Guard Theme Song|Call of the Guard Lion Guard Call of the Guard Season 2 Opening|Call of the Guard A Beautiful Day (movie version)|A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri) Zuka Zama Music Video The Lion Guard Return of the Roar Disney Junior|Zuka Zama Tonight We Strike|Tonight We Strike Kion's Lament|Kion's Lament Here Comes the Lion Guard|Here Comes the Lion Guard The Lion Guard We're the Same (Sisi ni Sawa) full version|We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) Don't Make A Stink|Don't Make a Stink The Lion Guard Bunga the Wise!|Bunga the Wise Make Way for Bunga the Wise|Make Way for Bunga the Wise Duties of the King|Duties of the King Outta The Way - Lion Guard|Outta the Way Our Kupatana Community|Our Kupatana Community 4K The Lion Guard The Kupatana Celebration - Jackal Style|Jackal Style My Own Way|My Own Way All Hail the Vultures|All Hail the Vultures Utamu song|Utamu Utamu (ending)|Utamu (credits) Hero Inside|Hero Inside Bird of a Thousand Voices|Bird of a Thousand Voices Panic and Run!|Panic and Run Trail to Hope|Trail to Hope Trail to Hope (credits)|Trail to Hope (credits) Hakuna Matata!|Hakuna Matata Life in the Pride Lands|Life in the Pride Lands We'll Make You a Meal|We'll Make You a Meal Find Your Roar|Find Your Roar Chungu's Lament Song|Chungu's Lament Baboons! Song|Baboons! Beware of the Zimwi|Beware of the Zimwi Lions Over All|Lions Over All Stand Up, Stand Out|Stand Up, Stand Out Kuishi Ni Kucheka Song|Kuishi Ni Kucheka Running with the King|Running with the King Hadithi the Hero|Hadithi the Hero Makin' Hippo Lanes|Makin' Hippo Lanes Tickbirds and Rhinos Song|Tickbirds and Rhinos Teke Ruka Teleza!|Teke Ruka Teleza Welcome to the Summit|Welcome to the Summit The Traveling Baboon Show Song|The Traveling Baboon Show A Real Meal|A Real Meal Fujo|Fujo Path of Honor|The Path of Honor Bring Back a Legend|Bring Back a Legend Today is my Day|Today is my Day I Have a Plan|I Have A Plan Look on the Bright Side|Look on the Bright Side Three of a Kind|Three of a Kind The Worst Hyena We Know|The Worst Hyena We Know May There Be Peace|May There Be Peace Big Bad Kenge|Big Bad Kenge Christmas in the Pride Lands|Christmas in the Pride Lands The Twelve Ways of Christmas|The Twelve Ways of Christmas Christmas in the Pride Lands (credits)|Christmas in the Pride Lands (credits) I Do Have a Great Deal to Say|I Do Have a Great Deal to Say Lion Guard Fabulous Dhahabu song The Golden Zebra HD Clip|Fabulous Dhahabu Give a Little Guy a Chance|Give a Little Guy a Chance We're the Smartest|We're the Smartest The Lion Guard Premiere Song Good King Simba|Good King Simba The Faster I Go|The Faster I Go I'm Gonna Run This Dump|I'm Gonna Run This Dump Now You See Me, Now You Don't|Now You See Me, Now You Don't The Lion Guard Wisdom On The Walls song (with lyrics) Cave of Secrets|Wisdom on the Walls The Zebra Mastermind|The Zebra Mastermind (song) Kwetu Ni Kwetu (Home is Home)|Kwetu Ni Kwetu Nothing to Fear Down Here|Nothin’ to Fear Down Here Shujaa Ponda l Beshte and the Beast Song l The Lion Guard|Shujaa Ponda Shujaa Ponda (Reprise) l Beshte and the Beast Song l The Lion Guard|Shujaa Ponda (Reprise) The Lion Guard Pride Landers Unite! song (with lyrics)|Pride Landers Unite! (song) The Lion Guard Prance With Me - Full Song (with lyrics) The Queen's Visit|Prance With Me The Lion Guard Tujiinue song & Fuli's reprise (with lyrics) The Fall Of Mizimu Grove|Tujiinue The Lion Guard The Fall of Mizimu Grove - Tujiinue (Fuli Only)|Tujiinue (Reprise) File:The Lion Guard Height and Sight song (with lyrics) Fire from the Sky|Height and Sight We Will Defend l Full Song l Till the Pride Lands' end l The Lion Guard Season 3|We Will Defend A New Way to Go|A New Way to Go |On the Last Night |When I Led the Guard |The Tree of Life |It's the Dolphin Way Category:Directory Category:Music Category:Season One Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Season Three Songs